


Mabel Universe

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, crystal falls (au)
Genre: B0), Gayness, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, crystal falls (au) - Freeform, episode rewrites, lol can u gUESS WHO RICK IS, mermando as connie is good n pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel is a half-gem-half-human, who's on a journey of self-discovery.</p><p>(SU Episode rewrites for Crystal Falls!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Run (Part one)

**Author's Note:**

> What's my favorite car?
> 
> FORD FUSION AAHHHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHHAAAAA
> 
> also: why am i telling you how many robanoids theyre carrying? I dont know myself so ^?x?^

Mabel swung her lugs and her mouth turned into an O-shape.

"Ohh! How are they gonna get out of this one??" she flipped to the last page and snuck a peak "Oh, that's how!"

A loud 'Shing' sound filled the home, startling Mabel. She flipped herself off the couch "You're back!"

"Hello, Mabel!" Ford greeted with a small grin, in his arms were around fifteen robanoids. Mabel gasped "More of the robot-guys!" 

"They were all around the galaxy warp." Dipper stated, with him having a small form, he was only able to carry five. A worried look settled on his face "Oh, what if homeworld gems are trying to come back..." his eyes widened "They HAVE to be stopped!"

"Relax, Dipper!" Stan huffed "We got the things, didn't we?" he smirked and crushed a robanoid, splashing everyone.

"Stanley, I don't think you understand how serious it is!"

"... Why IS this so serious?"

Ford looked over to Stan "Stanley, listen to Dipper." then he looked over to Mabel and sighed "A long time ago... Homeworld gems came to earth and began to hurt the Earth." Stan looked away and grunted "So your Mother gathered gems together, and-"

More goo splashed onto the gems "-Stanley!"

Dipper furrowed his brow "But we won, so you don't need to worry, Mabel."

"So wait, you all are from Homeworld?!"

"... Yes-"

"So we're just like the No Home Boys?"

"The huh?"

"It's a book series about these boys, who have no home! So they go around solving mysteries and living in box-cars and barns!"

Dipper rolled his eyes "Mabel, we are literally standing in your home right now!"

Mabel looked away and nodded, feeling dejected.

"Man... Sounds like fun." Stan smiled and looked off at nothing in particular.

"Really?"

"Yeah... No past, no future, just the ocean!"

"... The ocean?"

Stan smiled and nodded "Imagine it, Mabel! Beaches, treasure!" 

Mabel's eyes went starry "Whoa..."

"Yeah... Let's do it!"

"What?"

"Let's run!"

\---

Mabel hummed a soft tune as she packed "It's time to get movin' time for us to have some fun, there's no time to hang around, our adventures just begun-"

"Mabel, you almost done?"

"Oh, uh-" Mabel looked up smiled "Yeah!"

The next few hours where a blur. They'd managed to get onto a train, and Mabel got attacked by a raccoon.

"We'll be thinkin' about our friends as we chase the setting sun, but we're leaving them behind, we're on the run!"

"... I don't care about what all the others say."

"We're on the run!"

"I guess there's some things that will just never go away, wish that I could say that there's no better place than home,"

The two laid back and Stan shut his eyes.

"But home is a place that I have never known."

Mabel furrowed her brow "That's why we're on the run..."

Mabel sat up and opened up her bindle, as she was lifting a sandwich to her lips she noticed the raccoon.

Within a few second frenzy of claws and hissing, Mabel was left with scrapes and no food.

"Hey Stan, can I have some of your food?"

Stan looked over "Oh, uh... Sorry, sweetie." 

Mabel smiled "No worries! I'll just sleep this hunger off!" she climbed up onto a bail of hay and cuddled into it, she grunted as it scratched and poked at her. The train hit a bump and another bail of hay fell, sandwiching her.

"Y'know, hay always looks so soft in the illustrations, but it's really scratchy..." she grunted and pushed the bail off "Stan! I'm done pretending to be a No Home Boy!"

"Not me."

"I'm pretty sure Ford and Dipper are worried sick about us, wondering when we're coming home-"

"That's not my home!"

"Wha- oh right! You're from homeworld!"

"That's not my home either!"

Mabel furrowed her brow "... Then where ARE you from?"

"I'll show you."

\---

They arrived at a canyon, with large holes in the sides, and giant broken machines were scattered about. Stan ran excitedly into it with a smile, stars in his eyes.

"Here we are! Welcome to-" Stan paused (for dramatic effect, as he loved to do) "- The Kindergarten!"


	2. On the Run (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so please note that the gems are changed from canon!
> 
> Dipper- still Pearl  
> Ford- still Garnet  
> Stan- Lapis Lazuli (Peridot said Lazuli's like the water, so that kinda fits with his love of the ocean)  
> Mabel / Candy- Moss Agate  
> Gideon- Still Jasper  
> Pacifica- Charoite  
> Fiddleford- Titanium Quartz

Stan ran into the Kindergarten with a wide grin "It hasn't changed!" Mabel followed, feeling as if she wasn't supposed to be there. 

"Look, there's my climbing rock!" Stan pointed over to a humongous rock, then to two smaller rocks "And that's the one rock I kicked into two rocks!"

Mabel chuckled and nodded "That's cool, Sta-"

"There's the hole I came out of!"

"What?"

Stan ran over to a large hole, significantly larger than all the others, then looking over to Mabel.

"It's my hole!" he said enthusiastically before he slid into it.

"Wait, you- what-"

A loud shing sound filled the area.

Stan exited his hole "Oh great, here come the fun police."

Dipper ran up "Stan! Ford said you'd be here, but I didn't want to believe him!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"How could you bring Mabel to..." Dipper bore his teeth "Kindergarten."

"We were in the neighborhood."

"How much did you tell her?"

"Oh, about how this BAD place is where BAD Gems came to grow more BAD Gems?!"

"They grew other Gems here?!"

Dipper turned to Mabel "I'm sorry, Mabel, I never wanted you to see this horrible place!"

Stan drew his hand to his gem "Then why don't you just leave?!" he slung a whip in Dipper's direction and yelled.

Dipper grabbed Mabel and sprinted away, sending Stan a dirty look.

"Stanley, what are you-"

"You heard me!"

Dipper drew his spear "Stan, calm dow-"

"Get away from me!"

Stan drew another whip and swung them both at Dipper, who launched himself backwards.

"Lapis! Stop, you can't beat me!"

Stan turned his nose at the mention of his gem "I don't care!" he yelled before throwing a whip towards Dipper. The whip wrapped around Dipper's leg, the sheer force knocking the small Pearl down.

"I didn't ask for it to be this way!" Stan heaved and lazily wiped at tears "I didn't ask to be made!"

Dipper pulled himself up and looked over to the larger Lazuli "Stan, I-" 

Stan threw his other whip and turned and ran, the stray whip hitting an Injector, causing it to fall.

"Dipper!" Mabel ran towards Dipper, and without her input, she formed a bubble around Dipper and herself, saving them.

As the dust settled, Mabel's bubble popped. She looked around and began to run towards the hole "Stan, Stan, Stan!"

Stan sat curled up in his hole, hair covered his face, but it didn't take a genius to figure out he was crying.

"Stan?"

"Go away."

"Look, I don't know what all of this means, but-"

"Of course you don't, if you did, you wouldn't be talking to me."

Mabel furrowed her brows and hummed, then climbed out the hole.

"Dipper, you've gotta get in here!"

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you! He's not gonna listen to me, you've gotta do it!"

Dipper exchanged places with Mabel.

"Stan?"

"..."

"I... Had no idea you've been upset about this."

"What?!" Stan looked over to Dipper "Y-You wanna pretend like none of this ever happened! You think I'm just a big mistake!"

"You're not a mistake! You're just the by-product... of a big mistake." Dipper furrowed his brow, and Stan shot his a hurt glare "I mean... I just never thought of THIS as you! Stan... You were the one good thing to come out of this mess, I always thought you were proud of that..."

As Mabel peered into the hole, Stan and Dipper exited the hole. The tall Lazuli pushed cerulean lockes out of his face and looked over to Dipper, then pulled the Pearl into a hug. Dipper tightened his grip on Stan and sighed.

The three Gems, now on the warp, grabbed each others hands.

"Crystal Gems forever! ... Now lets get home so Mabel can sleep in a bed."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be splitting episodes into two parts, next part will be sometime later today or tomorrow.


End file.
